Many automotive vehicles are equipped with a backlite antenna element embedded in a rear window of the vehicle. Additionally, a vehicle window may include defogger elements that transmit electrical current to generate heat on the window. Some vehicles incorporate the antenna element and the defogger elements integrated within a single window. Examples of antenna elements and defogger elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,307,516, 6,266,023, and 6,211,831, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The antenna and defogger elements provided on a window of a vehicle typically include termination input/output contact pads which are electrically coupled to other circuitry within the vehicle. For example, a radio antenna may include a radio frequency (RF) signal line electrically coupled to the central conductor in a coaxial cable. The coaxial cable typically includes a conductive ground shield formed around the central RF signal line. For resistive defogger elements, the input and output contact pads may be electrically coupled to a voltage supply and a return ground line for providing a current path through the defogger elements.
Conventional vehicle window mounted antennas and defogger elements typically are connected to a coaxial cable having metal connectors forming male members which are inserted into female connectors coupled to the contact pads on the window. The coaxial cables are typically attached to an electronic module, such as antenna amplifiers, filters, etc., via mechanical pressed together connections formed on loose electrical lead lines. The electrical leads of the cable are first attached to connectors via a crimping/stacking/soldering process. During installation, the male connectors are inserted into the female connectors on the module. This installation process typically requires a degree of skill and strength to matingly seat the connectors. Often the coaxial cable is inserted into the module before installation of the module into the vehicle to facilitate cable/module installation. However, rough handling (e.g., using the cable as a handle) can compromise the electrical connections in the cable and/or the module.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for an electrical connector for connecting a cable to electrical circuitry formed on a dielectric medium, such as a glass window, that allows for easy assembly with reduced metal-to-metal terminal contacts and reduced soldering.